The Coffin
by EmilyWrites19
Summary: AU from 3x20. Lucien decided it would be smarter to take Rebekah instead of trying to kill Klaus and Hayley. Freya decided to save Davina instead of making Lucien weak. T for Violence. Rating may change in the future. KolxDavina HayleyxElijah RebekahxMarcel and a little HayleyxKlaus.
1. Chapter 1

AU From Season 3 Episode 20, what if Lucien had different plans for Klaus, Hayley, and Rebekah. The Davina, Freya, Elijah plot doesn't happen and Davina lives.

Lucien's black SUV slammed into Klaus's. He perfectly nailed the passenger's side and the SUV went tumbling away. Lucien opened his door and looked at the front of his SUV. Surprisingly there wasn't too much damage. It was drivable, but probably not for a long distance. Lucien strode up to Klaus's SUV. Klaus was still hardly awake clinging to the wheel. Lucien easily tore off the door, and without Klaus even reacting he snapped Klaus's neck. The girl, where was she? It didn't take Lucien but mere seconds to smell the hybrid's blood. He turned. There was a wooden spiked fence sticking out of her chest and Lucien could hear her gag on her own blood. He used his vampire speed to dash over to her.

Lucien bent down and grabbed Hayley by her chin. "You fools. I'm going to take Rebekah and I will harness her power to become even more powerful. I expect to see you soon little hybrid." Lucien said and smirked. Hayley tried to snarl at him, and her eyes turned bright brown with veins spreading down her face, but Lucien wasn't intimated. He laughed and snapped her neck. Lucien walked to the back of the SUV and pulled Rebekah's coffin out of the trunk, letting it slam on the ground. He opened it, it was better to see her than to take chances in case it was a trick. The Original Vampire was in there desiccating like he expected. Lucien smirked and closed the casket.

Lucien picked up Rebekah's coffin and carried it to his SUV with no problem at all. He shoved it in the back of the trunk, and started his SUV up again. He wasn't surprised when a check engine light illuminated on his dash. Lucien looked back at the crash and smirked he was glad he decided not to try to kill Klaus. With Rebekah he could become more powerful than ever. He sped off towards his home.

Lucien had just pulled up when his engine began to sputter, just in time. Lucien took out Rebekah's coffin and placed it on the ground. He heard his supreme witch (Can't remember his name for the life of me) walk up. "I took her." Lucien said opening the coffin, and looked back at the witch. "I know about her mark though. She becomes a crazy, killing machine. Can you get rid of it?" Lucien asked.

The witch nodded, "I'll see what I can do." He said plainly.

Lucien shrugged, "Doesn't matter if you can't. Klaus and Elijah won't kill her anyways. Anybody but their baby sister. But if you can, and if the ancestors can help you I'm sure it would be much easier for me to take down the rest of the Originals" Lucien said. He gave the witch a friendly pat on the back and walked off his shoes clicking as he stepped on the tile floor.

The witch looked at Rebekah. The only female original vampire. The most powerful female vampire on this planet and she was stuck in a box. No matter, with Lucien's cunning abilities Rebekah would be on their side in no time. The witch didn't doubt Lucien he had even convinced the Ancestors to turn him into the most powerful hybrid ever. The witch took a deep breath, and lit some candles and sat on the ground. "Tolle caracterem"(Rid the Mark) He muttered over and over again. He felt the Ancestor's power surge through him. There was a huge gust of wind, and his nose bled a little. He panted and shut his eyes tightly, and then suddenly opened them. He wasn't sure if the spell had worked or not. He stood up and walked up to Rebekah's coffin looking inside.

"Lucien!" The witch called.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucien calmly walked back to Rebekah and his witch. He looked at the shiny, new gold watch on his wrist. It had only been an hour or so. Lucien secretly hoped that the witch was able to get the mark off, he wanted Rebekah for more than just her power. What he had in store for her? He would never tell.

Lucien peered into the coffin and smiled ever so slightly. 'Good. The ancestors made the right choice by taking that mark off of her. I'll use her to get rid of her brothers. I will take care of the foe part of the prophecy and she can take care of the family part." Lucien said. Although to be honest he was more talking to himself rather than his witch.

The witch looked over at Lucien, "you expect her to kill one of her brothers?" He asked.

Lucien nodded, "yes with your help of course. Can you lock her in this house by magic? And when your done go ahead and remove her dagger. Call me when she begins to stir." Lucien said and he strode away once again. He needed to feed and he wasn't going to wait for Rebekah to do that.

The witch nodded. Lucien could be pushy but the ancestors wanted him to do whatever Lucien asked. He did a complex spell that made Rebekah unable to leave the house. Not only that, but he also made it so no one in the house could do magic except for him. He then sighed. He knew when she woke up this house was going to get a lot louder with her slightly obnoxious British accent. The witch slowly pulled the dagger out of Rebekah's chest and put it inside his jacket. He pulled up a chair and began to wait.

The witch sat in his chair and at least an hour went by when he watched Rebekah's gray veins began to disappear. "Lucien!" The witch called. The witch looked behind him and Lucien was in the corner of the room. The witch backed up a few feet wondering if Rebekah was going to attack him.

Rebekah sat up and gasped. Rebekah's hand went to her heart where the dagger lay not too long ago. Had it really been a year? The last thing she remembered was Elijah daggering her after she got out of control and tried to kill Hayley, Klaus, Cami, and Elijah. Rebekah then felt a burning in her throat, and heard a pulse racing in the room; it was quick as if the owner was scared of her. Rebekah jumped out of her coffin, and then noticed she wasn't at home.

Rebekah jumped off the coffin, she spotted a witch so that's where the scared heart beat was coming from. Rebekah looked down at her wrist and she noticed the mark was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief. Rebekah then noticed another presence in the room. She whipped her head up, and saw Lucien standing on the other side of the room. She hadn't seen him for centuries. Rebekah snarled at him her eyes turning red, and veins coming out of her eyes. She used her vampire speed to run over to him, grab him by the neck and slam him against the wall. "Lucien.. I may be a little weaker than normal, but I am an Original and you are a fool. Where are my brothers!" Rebekah demanded.

Lucien just smirked at the blonde vampire. His eyes flashed gold for a moment and veins come from under his eyes. Lucien snarled back at her, and kicked her leg, making Rebekah stumble backwards. He then grabbed her by her neck, and threw her against the wall. She hit this wall, and crumbled to the ground leaving a crack in the white paint on the wall. Rebekah hit the floor hard, how had Lucien over powered her? He was part wolf now? Lucien walked over and stood above her his feet next to her sides. Lucien leaned over near her face. "Darling Rebekah, I'm a hybrid. I'm stronger than any Original. My bite is lethal to an Original, and I would know. I've tested it on your brother, Finn. He's long dead now." Lucien said and smirked.

Rebekah pushed her blonde hair out of her face so she could see Lucien when he stood over her. Her eyebrows furrowed as he claimed that he was now stronger than an Original. That was impossible… Rebekah snarled when Lucien said that he had killed Finn. She pulled her leg up and kicked him, making Lucien tumble over. Rebekah stood up and dashed towards the door. She opened it, and tried to run out when she was forced back into the room. Rebekah looked back at the witch, and then Lucien. She shut the door and dashed to the opposite corner of the room from Lucien. "Bad move darling" Lucien said. His eyes turned golden and the veins appeared back under his eyes.

Rebekah snarled, "You know my brothers will never stop coming for you especially if you kill me!" Rebekah said trying to act as menacing as possible.

Lucien laughed, "What does it matter if they can't get in?" He then charged at Rebekah and slammed her against the wall by her neck. Lucien smirked and bit down on her neck and while she was distracted by the pain he reached in his pants pulling out a needle. He then stabbed her with a needle that was a filled with vervain.

"This should keep you out for at least an hour. See you when you wake up" Lucien said and injected the vervain into Rebekah's arm. She collapsed in his arms and he picked her up bridal style and began to walk out of the room. His witch called after him, "do you know what you're doing Lucien? I don't want to see the Original Sister angry" he said. Lucien laughed; "all according to plan" he said and continued to walk. He walked into a room it was rather big with a queen sized bed in the middle. He laid Rebekah in it. He chained her arm to the bed post with cuffs knowing with his bite she would be too weak to fight back hard.

Meanwhile...

Klaus woke up with a jolt. He looked around quickly. There was blood everywhere. Hayley was gone. Klaus stumbled out of his SUV he saw Hayley on the ground with a wooden fence stake through her stomach. There was no sign of anyone else. Klaus saw that Hayley was just beginning to wake up. He yanked the stake out of her stomach. "What happened?" Klaus asked. Hayley panted for a moment, and a few seconds later when he stomach healed she stood up. "It was Lucien… he…" Hayley then turned her head to the trunk of the car and ran over. There was no coffin. "Lucien took Rebekah" Hayley muttered. Klaus slammed his fists down on his SUV making two huge dents in the already severely damaged SUV. "Dammit." Klaus muttered.

"No, it's ok. Rebekah's mark… she'll kill him as soon as he pulls the dagger out of her." Klaus said more to himself than Hayley.

Hayley looked at Klaus, "But he's got the regent, and the ancestors on his side. Don't you think they'll just fix Rebekah?" Hayley asked. "Why does he want her anyways? He should have just killed you when he had the chance." Hayley said. "Maybe Rebekah to?" She suggested.

Klaus sighed and shook his head. "Come on let's start walking. My car isn't going to run. We'll take the first one we see" Klaus said. He began to walk towards the direction of his home with Hayley by his side. "He took Rebekah because he's smart. He knows that she is one of my few weaknesses, and Elijah would do anything for her to. And even though he doesn't really care for Kol, Kol would never hurt Rebekah either." Klaus said.

Klaus stopped talking for a minute, "Call Elijah and tell him what happened." He said. Hayley took out her phone from her back pocket. The screen was shattered, but other than it seemed ok she put the held the phone in her hand, and put it on speaker even though there was really no need. Elijah answered with a relieved sigh, "Are you alright Hayley?" He asked.

Klaus smirked and began talking before Hayley could, "Good to see you care for me brother. Hayley and I are ok. Are we on speaker? Is Freya and Kol there?" Klaus asked.

Klaus could hear Elijah click a button to put them on speaker. "Yes. Them, Marcel, and Davina are here." Elijah said.

Hayley looked at Klaus and nodded. There was a car coming. He was going to take care of it while Hayley delivered the news. "Lucien hit our car. He told me that he was going to take Rebekah and use her for her power. We can only suspect he took her and went to his home. I'm sorry." Hayley said. She didn't really know why she was saying sorry. Rebekah had always been there for her, and they were like sisters so she was crushed by Rebekah being taken to.

"With the regent of New Orleans on his side we're assuming he was able to take Rebekah's curse" Hayley said. There was a screeching of tires. "We'll be back soon. Stay safe Elijah" Hayley said and hung up. Klaus took the human out of the car. Hayley and Klaus fed on both sides of his neck and drained him of his blood. Klaus threw his body to the side of the road. "Let's go. I'll drive." Klaus said. They got into the car, Klaus turned the car around and began to speed back to his home. He was going to kill Lucien for this. For harming his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebekah was sore and sweaty when she woke up. Her throat burned longing for blood from being trapped in a coffin and Lucien's bite wasn't helping anything. Rebekah tried to get up, but her wrist being attached to the steel bed post prevented her from doing so. She was weak, but Rebekah managed to sit up leaning against the bed post. She began to pull with her remaining strength trying to detach her wrist from the bedpost.

Lucien walked in, and calmly sat down across the bed. "That weak already? I suspected more from the Original Sister." Lucien said and scoffed.

Rebekah turned to look at him, her eyes flashing red. She tugged as hard as she could and the bed post broke the momentum causing her to tumble off the side of the bed making her land on the floor. Rebekah stood and leaned against the wall for support, "I've survived with a lot more werewolf bites than this!" she shouted. "You can't kill me Lucien." She said.

Lucien laughed, and glided over to her. "If you're so strong fight me off" Lucien whispered his mouth inches away from Rebekah's ear. Rebekah swayed for a moment and was beginning to fall forward when Lucien caught her. He placed Rebekah back on the bed. "Figures." Lucien muttered and sat next to Rebekah. "I don't want to kill you Rebekah" Lucien said and once again leaned in close to her brushing her blonde hair behind her ear. "I think I need to make a call first though." Lucien took his phone out of his back pocket and began to dial.

Klaus and Hayley rode back with only the sound of the radio breaking it. He didn't care about what was playing. He just knew he had to get back home so they could plan on how to get Rebekah back. They pulled up in the quarter right outside of their home. The two used their vampire speeds to get inside so no one would see their bloody clothes.

They walked in together. Elijah, Davina, Marcel, Kol, and Freya were sitting in the room. Freya had her head in her hands, and Elijah was doing his best to comfort her. Davina was comforting Kol, and Marcel sat by himself deep in thought. They all looked up when they heard the two enter.

Kol looked at Klaus walking towards him, "How could you let this happen to our baby sister!" He demanded.

Davina quickly stepped after him and grabbed onto his arm. "Kol please, it's not his fault. The ancestors made Lucien all powerful. We should be thankful that he didn't kill Klaus and Hayley" Davina said. She didn't like Klaus very much, but she was afraid Kol was going to lash out.

Marcel stood, "So what are we going to do? And when do we get our revenge?" Marcel asked. He still had feelings for Rebekah without a doubt. He had always loved her and no one could ever replace that hole in his heart.

Suddenly Klaus's phone began to ring. "It's Lucien." Klaus stated.

Elijah nodded "Answer it. Put it on speaker." Elijah said. It only needed to be on speaker for Freya and Davina the rest of them would have no problem hearing it.

Lucien grinned as Klaus answered his call. "I swear Lucien. Let my sister go. I'll make your death much quicker if you do." Klaus said. Rebekah had jolted up when she heard her brother's voice.

Lucien laughed, "Now now Niklaus. I wouldn't start with the threats quite yet. I've already bitten your dear little sister. Don't forget that I can heal her with my blood, but only if I want to." Lucien said.

"Klaus? Help me please…" She muttered her voice was quiet and weak. She could hear Klaus snarl on the other side of the line.

Klaus's heart nearly broke when he heard his sister. She sounded like she was in a lot of pain, she was going through the same thing that Finn went through and everyone standing knew what happened to him without Lucien's blood. "What do you want Lucien?" Klaus demanded. He had to get his sister out no matter what it took. No matter who he had to kill and who had to die.

Lucien laughed. "I want you, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah to die" he said and paused for a moment. "Feel free to hang up whenever." He said and dropped his phone on the bed. He grabbed Rebekah by her neck and she choked in response. He stood her up next to the bed, and kicked her into the wall. "Hear that Klaus? Elijah? Kol? That's me torturing your little sister and there's nothing you can do." Lucien laughed. On the other line he heard Freya say that she couldn't listen to it, and walk away.

Rebekah was on the ground, this time she had gone through the wall into the next room. She reached around looking for something, anything to fight back with. She had fallen into a completely empty room though the only things around her were pieces of wood that had broken off the wall. Rebekah stood up, she was shaky and close to collapsing. Lucien strode towards her his eyes flashed golden again. "Please…don't" Rebekah said.

Lucien looked at her, "Come on darling let's get you closer to the phone so your siblings can hear." Lucien said and carried her on his shoulder back to the bed and slammed her down on it. The other line of the phone was silent, but Klaus hadn't hung up yet.

"Lucien…" Rebekah said, but it was more of a whisper.

Lucien brushed Rebekah's blonde hair again behind her ear to get it off her neck. He was preparing to bite her again when he felt a pain in his stomach. Rebekah had stabbed him with a piece of wood. He grunted and pulled it out, tossing the piece of wood aside. "You bitch, you're going to pay for that." Lucien's eyes flashed gold. He bit the other side of her neck. The sound of his teeth ripping her flesh was sickening and would keep a normal human awake at night. Rebekah didn't mean to, but she no longer had the strength to hold it in. She screamed out in pain which made Lucien smile. "Guess always and forever doesn't mean that much." Lucien said and licked Rebekah's blood from off his lips. He picked up his phone off the bed and hung up.

Lucien picked Rebekah up, and put her head on the pillow, "I don't want to kill you Rebekah no matter how difficult you're being" He stated and then leaned close to her ear to continue talking. "In fact I won't. Not yet at least. I want to try something first, but you must be healed." Lucien whispered.

Rebekah looked at him. It was true. She could feel the venom in her body killing her from his two bites. The werewolf bites she had suffered before were nothing compared to this. "How'd you get so powerful?" Rebekah asked her voice came out as a whisper.

Lucien grinned and sat back up. "The ancestors. They made me powerful so that I could kill you and you're family. They probably hate you lot more than I do" Lucien said and laughed. He then bit down on his wrist and pushed it forcefully against Rebekah's mouth. "Drink up." He said. He felt her canine teeth sink into his wrist. He yanked his wrist away. "That's enough." He said and stood. "I'll get you human blood." Lucien said and walked off.

Rebekah couldn't help but sink her teeth into Lucien's bleeding wrist. The taste of his blood was indescribable, and it warmed her. It helped quench the ache in her throat, but not by much. She looked at him in dismay when he tore his wrist away. Rebekah felt a little stronger now, and the pain wasn't as present. She watched him stalk off to go get her blood. Rebekah thought about the phone call. Her siblings probably thought she was going to die. She just wanted Freya to appear to her like she did when she saved her from the strix, and when she was stabbed by Anya. She needed her sister to be with her, to help her stay strong.

Lucien walked in the room carrying a blood bag. He dropped next to Rebekah, and she immediately ripped it open and sucked all the blood out. "I want to see my sister. Please let her appear to me, just that one thing. I knew you're not heartless. You helped my siblings and I all of those centuries ago" Rebekah said.

Lucien nodded, "I'll see what I can do, but you will owe me Rebekah Mikealson." Lucien said he then pulled out handcuffs. "These are a lot stronger. They will hold any supernatural being. Don't struggle." Lucien said and took her right wrist locking it to a different bed post. Lucien got up and walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Silence filled the room when Lucien hung up the phone. Klaus threw his phone on the ground it smashed into pieces as it hit the ground. Klaus snarled, in times like these is was hard for him to control his overwhelming anger. "I swear I will kill Lucien if it's the last thing I do" Klaus said. "How dare he hurt our sister" Klaus muttered.

Freya walked back in the room noticing the phone call was over and it was now on the floor broken. Marcel looked up at Freya there was tears in his eyes and sadness written all over his face. "Lucien bit her again." Marcel said to Freya. Freya rushed down the stairs, "What's the plan?" She asked.

Kol looked at Freya, "I say we all go over there and show him what the Mikealsons' are made of. He killed our sister and now he deserves to die. We can take him and he can't kill all of us" Kol said looking determined.

Elijah shook his head no, "Kol none of us has to die. We can't assume Rebekah is dead either. He may save her just so she can be used against us in the future. I say we go over there and scope out the place first. See if we can find any weaknesses." Elijah said calmly. He arguably loved his little sister the most, but he knew if he thought with his heart rather than his head that at least one of them would end up dead.

Klaus turned to Elijah, "He bit her. Twice Elijah! You saw how quickly Finn died with just one bite. And that was with us trying to save him. Rebekah has no one by her side, and I say she'll probably be dead within the next hour" Klaus said. "We will assume Rebekah is dead or dying because there is no point in having false hope." Klaus said.

Elijah didn't feel like arguing with Klaus. "Let's just go. Davina and Kol you two stay here see if you can research anything about taking a witch's power away. I assume that she is only still there because of the regent." Elijah said and they walked towards the exit.

Kol was about to argue that he wanted to go with, but Davina grabbed his wrist. "Kol, with your temper you could do something reckless… it might be better for everyone… for Rebekah if you stay here." Davina said.

Klaus, Hayley, Elijah, Freya, and Marcel all got into Klaus's new car and began to drive to Lucien's new place.

Rebekah woke, her body was sore from fighting with Lucien. At least she wasn't thirsty any longer. Other than being sore she was no longer in pain from the bites so she touched them with her free hand to find out they had healed. Lucien's blood was very effective. She figured that her family probably thought she was dead. Maybe that was for the best? Hopefully they would think out a plan instead of trying to save her right away. At least until she could contact Freya.

Rebekah sat up when Lucien entered the room. "Well it looks like I can make your wish happen darling Rebekah. My witch will be able to let Freya appear to you. We will all be able to see and touch her, but she won't be able to perform any magic. I'll see when I can make your first meeting. But now for what you owe to me…" Lucien said he was sitting on the bed now. He crawled up and placed his hands on both sides of Rebekah trapping her under him. He slammed his lips against hers. In shock Rebekah pulled away hitting her head on the bed posts behind her.

Rebekah looked at him in shock, "Lucien, what… what are you doing?" She asked.

Lucien smirked at Rebekah. "No vampire, werewolf, witch, or human will ever be good enough for me. You are the closest I can get to my equal. You are mine Rebekah and this is the cost of Freya" Lucien said.

Rebekah snarled at him, "Hell no, there's got to be something else I can do. I won't be your personal sex slave" Rebekah spat.

Lucien thought for a moment. "We'll just see about that. I'll give you five minutes to walk around without handcuffs. Because I'm not heartless." Lucien said and smirked releasing Rebekah from her handcuffs.

Rebekah's five minutes of freedom had passed. "Get back on the bed Rebekah I'm going to have to handcuff you back up" Lucien demanded. He was a little surprised when Rebekah's eyes turned from their soft blue to a bright red, veins spread from under her eyes.

"You wish I would go that easy" Rebekah said and snarled, showing off her teeth.

Lucien smirked, his eyes flashing gold and then went to red. He charged at Rebekah, and was surprised when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. There was a piece of wood sticking in it, connecting to his heart. Rebekah smiled as Lucien crumpled to the ground. She knew if Lucien was even just a little more powerful than her and her siblings he wouldn't be down for long. Rebekah used her vampire speed to run through the house to find the damn witch that was keeping her locked up. Rebekah was in the room closest to the garage and lot outside when she heard a car pulling up outside. Rebekah brushed her hair behind her ear to hear better. She could hear Elijah and Klaus bickering and she had never felt more relieved in her entire life.

"Niklaus?" She said trying to be quiet so if there was anyone else in the house they wouldn't hear, but so Klaus could.

"Rebekah." He heard reply from Klaus and relieved sighs from a few others.

"Send Freya in here, I'm afraid the rest of you won't be allowed in." Rebekah muttered. She then heard Klaus repeat her words and heard footsteps towards the house.

Freya walked up and opened the door stepping in. "Rebekah." She said smiling and hugged her baby sister. "Your curse it's gone isn't it?" Freya asked.

"Yes. The Regent removed it." Rebekah said, she could see Klaus, Elijah, Hayley, and Marcel outside until the door slammed shut. Rebekah and Freya separated and the regent of New Orleans stood on the other side of the room. "Both of the Mikealson ladies in one room, what an honor that I get to make them suffer till Lucien wakes up." He said and smirked. Rebekah thought she heard a footstep and as she turned Lucien had his arms around her neck ready to snap it and also ready to bite her again. Freya put her hands up, ready to defend herself and Rebekah if it came down to it.

The Regent laughed, "You idiot, did you really think I would allow other witches to preform magic in here?" He asked. Freya frowned, he was right… she put her arms down. Now she had no way of defending herself.

"Freya… open the door will you?" Lucien said, but it was obvious he was telling her not asking. Freya walked up to the door, and opened it. Her siblings, Hayley, and Marshal stood there, and their eyes immediately went to Lucien and Rebekah. "How does it feel to not be able to protect the one you love? The one who needs it the most? How does it feel to be weak? Your pathetic always and forever means nothing if you can't protect each other from Klaus's enemies." Lucien said and laughed. Rebekah tried to escape from his grasp, but it was much too tight and he was much too strong.

Klaus snarled, "I swear Lucien. End this give Rebekah to us. I'll even let you live." Klaus demanded.

Lucien laughed, "I don't think you're in a good place to be giving out demands Klaus. You seem to be forgetting that I'm the one with your baby sister and you're the one with nothing." Lucien said. He then turned to Freya. "I'll let you appear to her later, but I think because she just stabbed me maybe I should torture her a little beforehand." Lucien said. He looked up making eye contact with Klaus and then bit down on Rebekah's neck.

She gritted her teeth in response. "Freya. Run" Rebekah spat. Freya looked at her sister with sorrow written all over her face. She walked out of the house. "We'll save you Rebekah I promise" Freya said and walked to her siblings. They watched as Lucien snapped Rebekah's neck and she fell to the ground. The Regent than shut the door to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Elijah watched as his sister hit the floor. The only good thing was that as far as he could tell she only had that one wolf bite. That meant that either Lucien bit Rebekah in places he couldn't see or he had healed her only to bite her again. It was torture he couldn't imagine how much pain Rebekah was in. "Let's go. I fear if we stay here Lucien will hurt Rebekah more." He said. The only one who wished to argue was Klaus, but Hayley put a hand on his shoulder and he didn't say anything. They walked back to Klaus's car and began to drive away, it wasn't until they reached home and Davina and Kol joined them that they began talking.

"At least her mark is gone. When we get her back she will be normal again." Freya said trying to remain optimistic. "And when I hugged her she seemed strong. It seems as if Lucien healed her other two bites" Freya said.

Elijah frowned, "Rebekah is strong, she can handle Lucien's torture. It's obvious now he's not going to kill her just yet" Elijah said.

Klaus scoffed, "You hold too much faith in our sister dear brother. She couldn't defend herself against me and all she had were a few normal wolf bites. Had you and Marcel not shown up I would have killed her no problem." Klaus said angrily.

Kol ran up to Klaus and punched him in the face. Klaus staggered backwards. "You tried to kill Rebekah? What the hell is wrong with you?" Kol yelled.

Klaus laughed "temper brother. Besides I wasn't going to kill just give her a century of torture. You weren't alive then you wouldn't understand" Klaus said.

"Stop. The past is the past. I'm sure we've all tried to kill each other one or twice." Elijah said looking from Kol to Klaus.

Hayley nodded in agreement. "So does anyone have any ideas on how we're going to get Rebekah from that bastard?" Hayley asked.

There was silence for a moment.

Davina spoke up, "Kol and I didn't find anything while you were gone. I don't know what it's going to take to strip him of his powers especially since the ancestors support him." She said looking from Kol to the ground. She remembered when she was shunned, the ancestors had hated her though; it was much different.

Freya was the next to speak up. "Lucien said I could visit Rebekah. I would appear to her like when I saved her from Anya. I just wouldn't have any power. I can try to find his weakness." Freya said.  
Elijah nodded. "If that's all we can do for now so be it. We can't go charging in there or we'll all end up dead and for good" Elijah said.

Klaus shook his head, "We should be putting in more effort for our sister" Klaus said angrily and sped off to his room. The group could hear when Klaus slammed his bedroom doors' shut.

Marcel sighed, "I'll go talk to the Strix. See if they know if Lucien has any weaknesses or if they know anything about the witch" Marcel said and walked off.

Rebekah was just now waking up from Lucien snapping her neck. Her neck burned from his bite. She opened her eyes and looked up. Her wrists were chained to a brick wall, and so were her ankles. Rebekah began to struggle trying to get rid of her restraints. "Lucien!" The witch called he was sitting on the far side of the room. As Lucien walked in the witch got up and walked out.

Lucien strode up to Rebekah. "You idiot girl, I was being so nice to you and you shoved a stake in my heart. It was really a bad move." He said as he approached her. He got close to her ear, "Oh, and by the way the only way you're going to see Freya is if you become mine." Lucien said he backed up a couple feet. It made him happy to see the fear on Rebekah's face as she tried to struggle more. "I will let you see Freya just this once. Tomorrow. Hopefully you'll see that being mine is worth seeing her. But today will not be as good of a day for you." Lucien said. He pulled a large silver knife out of the pocket of his pants and waved it in front of Rebekah's face. He dragged the knife down the middle of her shirt effectively ripping it in half.

Rebekah's torn shirt floated to floor. Lucien dragged the knife along her chest and stomach. Her injuries weren't healing because of the wolf bite. Rebekah grunted in pain. She could take this. Lucien noticed that Rebekah wasn't in too much pain and he wanted a better reaction from the Original Sister. He walked up to her, and ripped her daylight ring off her hand. Rebekah snarled, "Hey! Give that back!" Rebekah yelled.

Lucien looked at her and smirked. He opened the curtains in the room and sunlight flooded in. The light hit Rebekah and she screamed in pain and began to thrash against her restraints. Her skin began to sizzle and catch on fire. He shut the curtain, and because of the bite her skin wasn't healing. Rebekah panted, some of her hair had fallen in front of her face. Lucien laughed, "Guess I found your weakness." Lucien disappeared, and came back with a vampire. Lucien looked into the vampire's eyes, his eyes dilating and the other vampire's doing the same. "Once even 10 minutes open this curtain for 10 seconds, do not help Rebekah." Lucien said. The vampire nodded and stood by the curtain. "You know, being able to compel vampires' is amazing." Lucien said and then continued "I'll be back when the sun sets to heal you." Lucien said and stalked off.

Every ten minutes on the dot Lucien could hear Rebekah scream in pain, and it made him happy to know he was finally winning. Rebekah was his path to victory against her family. Lucien would kill Klaus and Kol, Rebekah would kill Elijah, and perhaps he would compel Marcel to kill Rebekah for sort of a poetic ending for her. What should have been the eighth time Rebekah screamed he realized she didn't. He looked outside, the sun was no longer out. Lucien calmly got up and walked to the room Rebekah was in. She looked awful. Her entire body was red with blisters everywhere. Lucien looked at the compelled vampire "Leave." He demanded. The vampire ran out, and Lucien walked up to Rebekah. Lucien grabbed Rebekah by her chin when he realized she had passed out.

Lucien scoffed and left the room. He returned with a bucket of water minutes later. He stood only a couple feet away from her and threw the bucket of water on her. Rebekah was jolted away and screamed in pain as the water made contact with her blisters. She panted looking at Lucien who was in front of her grinning. He dug his teeth into his wrist and shoved his wrist against Rebekah's soft pink lips. She didn't even hesitate and started to drink his blood. Lucien grabbed the key out of his pocket and began to unlock her restraints. He unlocked her last one which happened to be her right wrist and she collapsed onto the floor because she was just too weak to even stand.

Lucien grabbed her by her ankles, and began to drag her out of the room. He sighed and threw her over his shoulder, at least this way her butt was near his face. Lucien walked back to the bedroom they were in earlier. There was still a hole in the wall, but there was no debris on the ground. Lucien place Rebekah on the bed. "There's clothes in the dresser when you're up for it. Unless you want me to dress you" He added seductively. Rebekah grunted in response, and tried to roll over but Lucien grabbed her wrist and flung her back over making Rebekah look at him. "Try to escape and your punishment will be even worse than it was today." Lucien threatened. He let go of her wrist, it was red where his hand was. He got up and left the room the door slamming behind him.

Rebekah listened for Lucien to walk away. Why did it have to be her? A single tear fell from her eye and down her face, but Rebekah didn't have the energy to wipe it away. At least she would be allowed to see her sister tomorrow. With that thought Rebekah drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Rebekah woke up and she was feeling much better. Her blisters were healed and the bite on her neck was gone. Rebekah got off the bed, on the nightstand was a bag of blood. She was a little creeped out that Lucien had watched her sleep but she was also thankful for the blood. She ripped the bag open and sucked down the blood. Blood bags were by no means her favorite, but this was not a time to be picky. Rebekah stood up and looked at herself in the mirror in her room. She was still in her bra. And her pants had turned into booty shorts with holes because they got burnt up. She walked up to the dresser, there wasn't many options. Lucien obviously had no idea how extravagant her taste was. She picked out a dark green t-shirt, jeans, and some adorable black heels that she found on the ground.

Lucien entered the room. Rebekah turned to him, "Ever heard of knocking?" She demanded.

Lucien rolled his eyes, "This is my house Rebekah. I'll do what I damn please to it and its occupants" Lucien said and Rebekah felt a chill go down her spine. "Your dear sister will be here in about a couple hours. Take a shower and do your hair." He demanded. "The least you could do for her would to look presentable." Lucien said. He gestured for him to follow her and she did. They went into a large bathroom with a shower, bath, toilet, and two sinks but it was still very roomy. "I'll come get you when your sister is arriving." Lucien said and with that he closed the door and walked away.

He heard the shower start running and turned to his witch who walked beside him. "See Van? It's all a game. Be kind one minute and the devil the next. Rebekah has her types and they include both of those. That plus my stunning good looks and she'll be on our side in no time." Lucien said and smirked.

"What's next?" Van asked.

"Next is a little experiment. The ancestors said I could compel an original, but only one at a time. I plan on testing that on Rebekah today. If it's true the rest of the Originals will be dead much sooner that I suspected" Lucien said.

"What are you going to compel her to do Lucien" Van asked.

Lucien frowned, "Well that's my business now isn't it?" Lucien said and walked off.

Rebekah was busy in the shower absolutely loving the hot water hitting her skin. She took her time between shampooing, conditioning, washing her body multiple times, and shaving. Rebekah wrapped up her blonde hair in a towel and grabbed another larger towel. As she did so the door to the bathroom opened and Rebekah quickly wrapped herself in the towel. Lucien walked in, and looked her up and down with not even attempting to hide it. Rebekah hissed at him, "What the bloody hell do you want?" Rebekah asked.

Lucien rolled his eyes again. "You know with the way I'm treating you..." He paused. He remembered this time he has to be the devil. Lucien shot forwards grabbing Rebekah by her neck and slamming her against the shower door. "You should drop your damn attitude and appreciate me" Lucien growled. Rebekah was struggling to keep her towel up with one hand and put her other hand over his hands trying to relieve some pressure. He lifted Rebekah off the ground a little, "You're lucky I don't snap your neck right now and call off the meeting." Lucien threatened while Rebekah was gasping for air. He let go of her neck and Rebekah landed on her feet still panting and gasping.

"Anyways I just wanted to let you know you only have about an hour left." he said and began to walk away. Lucien held Rebekah's daylight ring in his hand. "I was going to give this back, but I don't think you deserve it quite yet." Lucien said and clenched his hand shoving the ring back into his pocket.

Rebekah gasped she had forgotten he took her ring. She watched him leave slamming the door behind him, she just wanted to scream. Now wasn't a good time though she wanted to make it look like everything was ok; she didn't want her sister to worry too badly. If she worried too much Rebekah knew that her family would do something foolish and end up daggered or dead. Rebekah looked in the mirror, she looked as healthy as ever which was a good sign. On the countertop next to the sinks was make-up even though Rebekah didn't usually wear any she figured it would help plead her case that she was ok. She put on a little foundation, she didn't need too much but the amount she put on helped cover some of her freckles. Rebekah than sat down on a stool, and plugged in the curling wand. While she waited for that to heat up, she began to brush out her hair.

Lucien walked in the bathroom, Rebekah was ready. Her blonde hair was curled, she had make-up on and she had the same clothes on as when he had originally gone to get her. Lucien approached her standing about two feet away. "All of this, just for me? I should feel honored!" Lucien said and Rebekah just rolled her eyes. "Your sister will be here in just a few minutes, but first…" Lucien said and immediately grabbed her face staring into her blue eyes. She tried to get away for a few moments, and then realized it was useless. "You will talk with your sister for 10 minutes, and when 10 minutes have passed you will pass out. You will not remember me compelling you." Lucien said.

"10 minutes after talking to my sister I will pass out." Rebekah repeated, her pupils dilating with his. Lucien let go of her face, and stepped backwards. He smiled satisfied with his little test run. "Hm, I think that's your sister now." Lucien said walking out of the bathroom with Rebekah following close behind. Rebekah saw her sister in the room they had met before. Rebekah ran over hugging her sister which Freya returned.

"I'll give you ladies a little bit of private time." Lucien said and walked out.

Rebekah waited until she could no longer hear Lucien's footsteps to begin talking. "Freya, get out your phone." Rebekah said urgently.

Freya reached in her back pocket and handed Rebekah her phone. "Why? What's going on? Are you ok?" Freya asked.

Rebekah set a countdown for 10 minutes. "Lucien tried to compel me. I still have a little vervain in my system from when Elijah daggered me. Lucien said he could only compel one original at a time. Which is why I need you to snap my neck when the timer goes off." Rebekah said.

Freya hesitated, "What? No. Rebekah I won't snap your neck." Freya said.

Rebekah sighed. "We need to let Lucien believe that he has the upper hand. If he knows that you, Klaus, and Elijah know that I can be compelled he will kill me." Rebekah said urgently. "Please, Freya it has to be done." Rebekah pleaded.

Freya looked down, "Fine. I'll do it Rebekah. But what about in the future when I come? How will I know you aren't being compelled?" Freya asked.

Rebekah frowned. She remembered the only way that Freya could visit her was if she had sex with him. Although at this point it looked as if she didn't have much of a choice. She had to meet up with her sister especially if Lucien was going to start compelling her. "To start off the conversation I will call say, good to see you Freya Mikealson. If I don't say that I'm being compelled and you must lie to me about what's going on back home." Rebekah said. "I think he's going to make me go free once he's compelled me and make me kill Elijah." Rebekah said looking at the floor.

Freya put her hand on Rebekah's shoulder, "It's ok Rebekah you know I won't let that happen. Now, are you ok? What's he done to you?" Freya asked.

Rebekah let out a sigh, "He's bit me. I think around four times now. Yesterday he took away my daylight ring." Rebekah said and held up her hand to show Freya that it wasn't there. "His bite made me unable to heal myself and so he chained me up and burned me. But that's the worst of it." Rebekah said. She decided to leave out the part were Lucien came on to her. She also left out the part of him making her have sex with him in order to see Freya.

Freya hugged Rebekah again, "Stay strong Rebekah. We're working on a plan to get you out." Freya said and let go of Rebekah. Just as she did so the timer on the phone went off.

Rebekah turned the phone off, "Do it." Rebekah said.

Freya reached up and placed her hand's around Rebekah's neck. "I'm sorry sister." She said and with all her might she twisted effectively breaking Rebekah's neck. She watched as her sister fell to the floor. She leaned down and placed a hand on Rebekah's shoulder.

Just as she did so Lucien entered the room. He looked smug, and then turned to Freya. Freya stood up, "What did you do to her?" Freya demanded.

Lucien just laughed, "Guess this place had a bigger toll on her than I thought it would. The Original Sister isn't as strong as everyone thought it seems." Lucien said calmly.

Freya stared at Lucien, "Shut up. She told me about your torture, and when we free her we will torture you ten times worse." Freya shouted anger overwhelming her.

Lucien laughed, "If you think that the torture is bad, she must have not of told you the price it's going to take to be able to see you." He said and ran over standing on the other side of Rebekah's body.

Freya turned to him, "What do you mean?" She asked.

Lucien laughed. "Guess she didn't tell you. She's trying to look strong even if she just passed out. But I think it's time for you to go." Lucien said. His eyes flashed gold and it was clear he was threatening to bite Rebekah. Freya vanished. Lucien picked Rebekah up, and threw her over his shoulder carrying her back to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

(So excited to see Rebekah come back for the season finale! Hopefully they don't kill her off!)

Freya gasped as she opened her eyes, she had been holding onto Elijah's hand using his never ending power. Freya immediately stood up. Elijah looked at Freya with concern. "What happened Freya? Is Rebekah alright?" He asked.

Freya shook her head. "Gather everyone downstairs." Freya said and Elijah sped off going to get Klaus, Hayley, Davina, Kol, and Marcel who were scattered in the house. Freya quickly cleaned up and headed downstairs.

Marcel looked the most concerned, "what's happening to Rebekah?" He asked Freya.

Freya frowned and glanced at the ground. It was obvious to her how much Marcel cared for her sister. He would never give up on Rebekah. "She's ok for now. Lucien is trying to compel her, but she has a little vervain left in her system. I'm going to assume that any vervain she had left will be gone in the morning. Lucien also took her daylight ring and has made her endure many of his bites." Freya said.

Marcel stepped towards her, "Compelled? No one can compel an Original. What'd he ask her to do?" Marcel asked.

Freya sighed, "Rebekah overheard him say that the ancestors allowed him to compel one original at a time. He asked her to pass out ten minutes into our conversation. So she asked me to snap her neck, and I had to do it. If he finds out that she told us about being compelled he'll probably kill her so let's keep this here." Freya decided against adding the part where Lucien had say there was a price for her visits.

Klaus sighed, " Well that's good. I'm sure he'll test out what he can compel her for the next few days. We can concentrate on more pressing matters at hand like where Vincent took the serum from Aurora's body" Klaus said. He walked up to Davina. "You little witch must know." Klaus said.

Davina frowned, "I won't tell you. You'll just kill Vincent the first chance you get." Davina said angrily.

Klaus smirked, "or maybe I'll just kill you?" He suggested.

That it was it for Marcel, he charged at Klaus slamming him to the ground. "Who cares about the damn serum when Rebekah's life is in danger?" Marcel yelled. "Get your damn priorities straight" he began to walk out with Davina following behind him. "And if you ever threaten Davina again I'll kill you." Marcel said and the two left.

Elijah helped his little brother up, "You're right Klaus. Rebekah is safe for now. I'm more worried about what happens when she comes to kill one of us. We've got to make sure that serum doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Elijah said. The group dispersed. The sun was setting already and it had been a very tiring day for everyone.

Rebekah woke up the next day. She remembered waking up in the middle of the night from the neck snap, but she just went back to sleep. Rebekah was a little surprised that Freya has the strength to snap her neck. Rebekah immediately sat up when she heard breathing of someone else in the room. Lucien was sitting in a chair at the end of her bed just staring at her. Lucien smirked, "Good to see you up darling. " he said and moved to the side of the bed. "Have you thought more about my deal?" Lucien asked.

Rebekah looked down for a moment. She was still fully clothed from the day before, but she also remembered that she could now be compelled. "I. . . I'll do it Lucien." Rebekah said. She needed the updates Freya would give her.

Lucien smiled, "good choice darling. Enjoy this. I'm the best man for you. I am only man that's stronger than you in this world and you are the only female that is close to me in strength. We're a perfect match." Lucien said in a voice that sent shivers down Rebekah's spine. Lucien got on top of her trapping her under him. "You will enjoy this, you will do whatever I want." Lucien said his eyes dilating.

Rebekah nodded with her eyes dilating, "I will enjoy this and I will do whatever you want" Rebekah whispered back.

Lucien grinned, he couldn't believe he was actually getting what he wanted. Rebekah Mikealson would be his and there was nothing her brothers could do about it. "Kiss me" Lucien muttered.

SEX SCENE BELOW FEEL FREE TO SKIP

Rebekah did as she was told. It was odd being compelled. Her body did whatever it was told, but her brain tried to resist. She still has her thoughts she just couldn't do anything about them. Rebekah leaned up and began to kiss Lucien. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to more passionately kiss him as her head went down and landed on the pillow. Rebekah remembered that Lucien had told her to enjoy it. Rebekah reached for Lucien's pants with her hands while still kissing Lucien, and she pulled back for a moment. "I want you." She whispered.

Lucien couldn't help the smirk on his face. He and Rebekah worked together to pull off his pants leaving him in his boxers. Rebekah ran her hands along his shirt and slowly took it off over his head. "Your turn" Lucien whispered in Rebekah's ear. Rebekah eagerly took off her pants, and Lucien took off her shirt. He smiled and unhooked her bra from the front and threw it to the side. Lucien grabbed Rebekah's underwear and slowly moved them down her legs teasing her. Rebekah quite literally ripped off Lucien's underwear and threw them to the side.

She sat up and whispered into Lucien's ear, "I want you" .

Lucien smirked he was quite obviously erect now and thrusted himself in her which left Rebekah moaning in pleasure. She pressed her hands down on his back pushing them close together and also leaving nail marks down his back. Lucien had been right earlier. The two were a perfect match. Rebekah was not that much weaker than Lucien in hindsight, but it gave Lucien the dominance over her that he craved. She was better for him than all the vampires and humans he had in the last 1000 years. Lucien gasped and came inside Rebekah and laid down next to her. Rebekah smiled it was the best sex she had in a while because every man she was with was far too gentle even though she was an original. Even Marcel could underestimate her.

"That was well worth you being able to see Freya again. I just want to see how long this compulsion lasts..." He muttered.

Rebekah kissed him, "Ready for round two?" She whispered. Lucien immediately sat up and he was ready.

SEX SCENE OVER

Marcel and Davina walked. "Davina, I need the serum." Marcel said looking down at her.

Davina stopped in her tracks, "what? Why?" Davina asked.

Marcel sighed, "Rebekah's brothers aren't doing anything. They are leaving her at Lucien's will. It's up to you and me now. You remember how much Rebekah's done for you? You owe her and I love her." Marcel admitted.

Davina smiled happy that Marcel admitted he loved the Original Sister. "We girls have to stick together." Davina said. It was practically Rebekah's catchphrase and now Davina was going to show that she could do the same.

"Alright, I'll take you to Vincent. We are getting Rebekah back." Davina said and walked forward with Marcel smiling as he walked next to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Davina and Marcel walked into Vincent's old home where his wife had slaughtered the children and done other sacrificial spells. No one ever came to the house, so it was the best place to hide the serum. Vincent looked at Marcel, "So tell me, why do you want to take this serum? And why should I give it to you?" He asked holding up the serum.

Marcel's eyes gleamed when he looked at the serum. He then looked back at the witch in front of him. "I need to take it to save Rebekah. She is my one love, and her damned brothers don't care about her safety. All they want is that serum." Marcel pleaded.

Davina stepped forward, "He's telling the truth Vincent. Klaus threatened to kill you and me for that serum today. He doesn't care about his own sister being tortured." Davina said.

Vincent sighed, "You know I would do anything for you Davina. And if you really think Marcel deserves this-" Davina shook her head up and down. "Then I will give it to him. Marcel it's all yours." Vincent walked forward to give Marcel the bottle. Marcel took it, and looked at it admiring it for a moment. This serum would not only give him the power to save Rebekah, but to also kill Lucien for harming her and finally ruling New Orleans. Marcel ingested the serum.

Davina looked up at Marcel, "Do you need one of us to kill you?" She asked. She realized how odd that would sound to anyone else and smiled a little.

Marcel shook his head no. "No, I have a better plan. Lucien is going to kill me. Figured it was a bit poetic that way." Marcel said. "Thank you Vincent." Marcel ran out of the house.

Vincent looked a Davina, "I hope I made the right choice." He said and looked at the floor.

"You did Vincent. Marcel has saved me more times than I count. And Rebekah deserves to be saved. And as the prophecy goes I think we can convince him to take down at least Elijah and Klaus" Davina said. Vincent smirked at her, and she walked out.

The next day Marcel got an early start. He hadn't been killed yet, but Lucien would soon change that. He drove towards Lucien's house parking about a quarter mile away. Marcel got out of his car, and a stake flew above his shoulder narrowly missing him. Marcel whipped around, and a hunter was standing about ten feet away from him.

Suddenly Marcel had an idea. The hunter was already ready with another stake in his hand. "Wait. Hunter. How would you like to kill an Original? With the deaths that follow her, your mark will complete itself and you will be one step closer to killing Silas." Marcel said. All he had to do was have Lucien come outside and kill him and he was sure that with the help of Davina and Vincent they could weaken Lucien enough for the hunter to kill him.

The hunter smiled, "the original sister? You know where she is?" He asked.

Marcel simply nodded, "yes her name is Rebekah. She's being held by a hybrid named Lucien. You will need to kill him before you can get to her." Marcel said.

The hunter nodded. "Oh yes. When we found out about the hybrids we made our own special bullets just for them. Although someone like Lucien... It would take more." The hunter said his voice trailing off.

"What if I can get a witch to help you? Maybe try to weaken Lucien a little?" Marcel suggested to the hunter.

The hunter nodded, "You know normally I don't trust vampires' three in one day is a lot for me." He said and laughed.

"Two?" Marcel asked.

The hunter nodded, "Oh? You didn't know? I was sent here to kill the Original Sister, or Rebekah as you like to call her. I figured you were part of the plan. As long as you're still willing to help me I won't kill you." He said.

Marcel looked even more confused, who would want Rebekah dead? Who knew that she was here? "Who told you to kill Rebekah?" Marcel asked.

The hunter sighed, "Guess you really weren't part of this. Her brothers Klaus and Elijah asked for me help. They said that they wanted me to put her down for good. They said it was better than her having to endure the torture she was going through. I assume by the hybrid you spoke about? But that's why I brought this." The hunter said and took out a white oak stake. "Klaus even gave this to me. Guess he really wants her to die." The hunter said. "They don't sound like very good brothers to me, but what does it matter? I get to kill an original!" The hunter said proudly.

Marcel was shocked his fists clenched. Klaus and Elijah wanted Rebekah dead? They didn't even run it by him first? They gave a hunter the ultimate weapon to kill her? Oh they would get their pay back in due time and Marcel couldn't wait to deliver it. "Yes, you will kill Rebekah, but only after you kill the hybrid." Marcel declared. "I will meet you here tomorrow at 10 am sharp. Today get rest and get ready because we will have a challenge on our hands tomorrow. I need to go get my witch." Marcel said.

The hunter nodded, "Good, I wasn't sure where the hybrid lived before, but it is a good thing you know or I wouldn't have any use for you vampire" He said and walked away.

Marcel growled, how dare Rebekah's brothers condemn her to death? Once and for all with that white oak dagger! Not on his watch. From now on he would decide who lived and who died. Marcel ran towards Lucien's house using his vampire speed he reached there in minutes. Marcel looked at the house. Marcel took a breath, and calmly knocked on the door.

Inside the house Lucien had just kicked Rebekah into a wall. There was really no reason to torture her anymore because he could compel her, but Lucien enjoyed it. Rebekah lay on the ground for a moment, and got up running at him. He easily stuck out his hand and slammed Rebekah to the ground. She groaned in pain, but she wouldn't give up the fight. If she could kill Lucien than she could kill his witch and finally be able to leave. That's when there was a knock on the door. They both had been preoccupied in the fight that they hadn't heard footsteps.

Rebekah looked at Lucien, "aren't you going to answer the bloody door?" She asked.

Lucien snarled down at Rebekah, "shut up. I didn't ask for you to speak." Lucien threatened. He picked Rebekah up and stood her on her feet. "In case it's one of your pesky brothers come to rescue you I'm going to give myself a bit of insurance." Lucien said angrily his eyes flashing gold.

"No, please. Anything but that." Rebekah pleaded, but Lucien ignored her sinking his teeth into her neck. Rebekah let out a scream of pain just like he had compelled her to do whenever he bit her. Lucien smirked and pushed Rebekah to the ground and walked toward the door not bothering to wipe the blood off his lips.

Lucien opened the door, and laughed. "Oh how cute! Marcel is here to save his girl! Too bad you're even weaker than she is." Lucien kicked and his foot impacted Marcel's leg sending Marcel backwards.

Rebekah looked up when she heard Marcel's name. She watched as Lucien kicked him and she snarled. Rebekah quickly got up and sped towards Lucien, but he was faster. Lucien did the same to her, but with more force. Sure she may be suffering from his bite, but she was also an Original. Rebekah went flying backwards and landed on the floor with a grunt. Rebekah winced and got back up and began to charge at Lucien again, but he had already walked out of the house and towards Marcel. "Marcel, run!" Rebekah shouted.

Marcel looked up and watched Lucien kick Rebekah across the room. He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. He saw the bite mark on her neck. It was obvious to Marcel now that there was some type of barrier to prevent Rebekah from leaving. He snarled at Lucien. Marcel's eyes turned red and black veins spread from under his eyes.

Lucien laughed. "Silly Marcel. Rebekah is the original sister and doesn't stand a chance against me! You are just a regular vampire all by himself. Come here again and I will not hesitate to rip your beating heart from your chest while Rebekah watches. But for now…" Lucien stopped mid-sentence and charged forward. He snapped Marcel's neck and he fell to the ground.

"Marcel!" Rebekah said. It was ok as long as Lucien didn't rip out his heart or bite him Marcel would live. Rebekah reached up and felt the bite on her neck.

Lucien smirked as he looked at Marcel's body. "For now a simple neck-snapping will do." Lucien said and turned around. He walked back into his house pushing Rebekah out of his way. "You know I'm quite surprised that your brothers haven't tried to save you yet. Guess you don't mean as much to them as you thought." Lucien said. He knew how to play other's emotions. If he had more time he would be able to convince Rebekah to kill one of her brothers without even killing her, but he didn't have the time. He would have to compel her tomorrow.

Rebekah watched as Lucien walked away. She was hurt by his words, and thought for a second they were true but Marcel had come for her and that gave her hope. "Aren't you going to heal me?" Rebekah demanded.

Lucien turned around, and raced to Rebekah he grabbed her by the neck and shoved her against the door. "Guess what love? You don't mean that much to me either. You will suffer before I heal you." He said and then his eyes began to dilate. "When you begin to hallucinate from my bite there will be nothing good, only bad memories. Now go to your room." Lucien demanded. Rebekah nodded and walked to her room. Seeing the visions would usually give her hope she usually saw her siblings, Marcel, or even on the occasion Matt, but this time it would be different. Rebekah collapsed on her bed.


	9. Update! Please read!

**Update! Restarted here** : s/12470726/1/The-Original-Plan

I'm thinking about restarting this... Or maybe I should just continue. What do you guys think?


End file.
